The Whisper of Flowers
by renyou
Summary: Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan Oikawa menginjakkan kakinya ke sebuah toko bunga, membuatnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu mengajarinya tentang filosofi bunga dan cinta. Maap keun summary yang lebay ini, nggak pinter bikin summary, fiuuuhh. Oikage; Oikawa & Kageyama.


_The Whisper of Flowers_

* * *

Oikawa bergegas memakai jaket dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Semenit yang lalu ia mendapat kabar 'Iwa-chan' sedang di rawat di ruang ICU karena kecelakaan yang ia alami. Siapa itu Iwa-chan? Yah, itu panggilan sok akrab yang Oikawa sematkan pada sahabatnya Iwaizumi.

Oikawa sangat khawatir karena kabarnya Iwaizumi sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Jarak dari rumahnya ke rumah sakit tempat dimana Iwaizumi di rawat cukup jauh, ia melewati puluhan rumah dan juga toko-toko kecil, tak jarang ada juga restoran dan hotel mewah yang ia lihat di sepanjang jalan.

"Orang sakit kan biasanya harus dibawakan sesuatu." gumam Oikawa.

Setelah cukup lama berkendara, tiba-tiba mata Oikawa tertuju pada sebuah toko bunga yang terletak di depan tiga ruko yang sebentar lagi akan ia lewati. Oikawa pun berhenti dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan toko bunga itu.

"Iwa-chan kan pria. Masa aku ingin memberikannya bunga sih?!" rutuk Oikawa saat kakinya sudah tepat menginjak keset bertuliskan ' _welcome_ ' yang ada di dekat pintu masuk toko bunga itu.

Sungguh Oikawa menyesal, terbayang sudah wajah Iwaizumi yang menyeramkan saat marah karena merasa terhina telah diberi bunga oleh Oikawa, padahal Iwaizumi sendiri adalah pria tulen. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Karena sudah terlanjur ke toko bunga itu, akhirnya Oikawa langsung membuka pintu masuk toko. Terdengar bunyi lonceng di atas pintu saat pintu itu dibuka. Semerbak wewangian khas bunga mulai menguar memasuki indera penciuman lelaki berambut _brunette_ itu.

Terlihat satu florist pria berambut hitam yang tersenyum pada Oikawa begitu ia memasuki toko.

"... Manis— Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Sudah jelas-jelas penjaga toko itu pria." batin Oikawa.

Oikawa langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya itu. Ia pun membalas senyum pria itu dan langsung pergi melihat-lihat bunga yang akan ia beli untuk Iwaizumi. Tapi sungguh, belum pernah ia melihat pria seimut itu, bahkan Oikawa yang bergender sama dengannya pun rela mengakui keimutan sang florist. Dan lagi jika diperhatikan dengan jeli tidak ada florist lain selain pria imut tadi.

Sekarang Oikawa bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang bunga. Ia tidak tau bunga mana yang harus ia beli. Saat dilanda krisis batin, tiba-tiba Oikawa merasa pundaknya ditepuk dengan halus oleh seseorang. Begitu Oikawa membalikkan badannya, ia terkejut saat sosok imut tadi sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Oikawa tersenyum kikuk dan mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya ke toko itu.

"Aku, ingin memberi bunga pada sahabatku yang sedang sakit. Tapi aku tidak tau harus membeli bunga yang mana yang cocok untuknya." ucap Oikawa seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun florist itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Oikawa. Oikawa terkejut dengan kelakuan sang florist.

"Tidak sopan sekali! Aku kan pelanggan, aku bermaksud meminta bantuan, tapi ia malah pergi." pikir Oikawa.

Tak berapa lama florist tadi kembali, kali ini sambil menyodorkan buku pada Oikawa. Dengan sedikit perasaan kesal dan bingung, Oikawa pun mengambil buku yang sudah terbuka itu. Jari telunjuk sang florist menekan-nekan lembar buku yang bergambarkan bunga matahari. Oikawa kemudian membaca satu paragraf singkat disamping gambar bunga matahari itu, ternyata di dalam paragraf tersebut terdapat makna dari bunga berkelopak kuning itu bagi orang yang sedang sakit agar lekas sembuh. Warna cerah dari si bunga juga mampu menjadi penyemangat bagi orang yang sedang sakit.

Lantas, Oikawa menutup buku itu dan menoleh ke arah sang florist. Jadi, ini alasannya tadi sang florist meninggalkannya tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, aku akan beli bunga ini untuk sahabatku." ucap Oikawa sambil tersenyum.

Bibir tipis florist itu ikut membentuk lengkungan, yang sampai sekarang masih membuat jantung Oikawa mampu berdetak tidak karuan.

Tidak begitu lama florist tampan itu menyerahkan sebuket bunga matahari pada Oikawa, terdapat pita simple namun cantik menghiasi sekeliling tangkai bunga. Sebelum Oikawa bertanya berapa harga bunga kuning di dekapannya, si florist memperlihatkan note kecil yang Oikawa yakin bertuliskan harga dari bunga itu. Oikawa pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen uang dari dompetnya. Begitu menerima uang dari Oikawa, si florist berjalan menuju meja kasir diikuti Oikawa yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sambil menunggu uang kembaliannya dan pencetakan nota, Oikawa mencuri-curi pandang ke arah si florist. Oikawa baru menyadari jika terdapat name tag kecil yang tersemat di apron sang florist. Kageyama Tobio, ternyata nama sang florist bermanik biru laut itu.

"Terimakasih." ucap Oikawa saat menerima uang kembalian dan juga nota.

Kageyama hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Oikawa. Begitu keluar dari toko, Oikawa menyadari ada yang janggal dari kelakuan Kageyama.

* * *

_The Whisper of Flowers_

"Iwa-chaaan, kau tau? Kurasa, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Tapi dia pria, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan gendernya. Hanya saja aku... Tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria." rengek Oikawa.

Tidak ada respon dari Iwaizumi karena yang Iwazumi lakukan sekarang hanyalah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata terpejam dan alat bantu pernapasan disekitar hidung dan juga mulutnya.

"Dan cepatlah sadar Iwa-chaaaaan agar bunga matahari itu tidak layu."

Keesokan harinya, Oikawa mencoba untuk ke toko bunga tempat Kageyama bekerja. Alasannya, ia ingin membeli bunga lagi untuk Iwaizumi. Begitu memasuki toko, Oikawa melihat ada florist lain yang menempati meja kasir yang kemarin ditempati oleh Kageyama. Bukannya menanyakan bunga apa yang cocok untuk orang yang sedang sakit, Oikawa malah menanyakan dimana keberadaan Kageyama.

"Oooh Kageyama, dia sebenarnya masih sekolah di bangku menengah atas, jadi dia hanya bekerja sabtu dan juga minggu, tapi jika bukan hari libur ia akan bekerja di malam hari dari pukul delapan sampai setengah sepuluh."

Oke, informasi dari florist wanita itu sudah sangat cukup bagi Oikawa.

"Begitu... Baiklah, terimakasih."

Oikawa langsung bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit tanpa membeli bunga. Ternyata sesampainya di rumah sakit, Iwaizumi sudah sadar. Namun, beribu sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Iwaizumi. Rupanya pria berpakaian pasien rumah sakit itu sudah tau akan keberadaan bunga matahari beserta vasenya di atas nakas yang terletak di dekat tempat tidurnya, yang membuat Iwaizumi paling geram adalah ia tau siapa pemberi bunga kuning itu. Terimakasih pada ibu Iwazumi yang memberitahukan semua kronologi di hari kemarin pada anaknya.

"Iwa-chan, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa disaat kau sakit begini." protes Oikawa.

"Dasar Shittykawa! Kau pikir aku ini perempuan, HUH?! Kenapa kau malah memberiku bunga?"

"Iwa-chan, kau ini masih sakit, jangan marah-marah. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, kenapa aku memberimu bunga, dan kenapa harus bunga matahari."

Iwaizumi terkejut begitu mendengar Oikawa jatuh cinta pada seseorang bernama Kageyama Tobio dan lagi orang itu masih SMA. Dan anak itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Oikawa repot-repot membelikannya bunga matahari.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia itu masih SMA, jangan kenacani dia! Aku yakin kau pasti membawa dampak negatif bagi kehidupannya."

"Iwa-chan jahat! Aku salah telah menceritakan ini padamu. Hatiku sakit sekarang mendengar perkataanmu barusan." ucap Oikawa dramatis, ia memang selalu hiperbola.

"Aku pulang saja sekarang. Semoga kau cepat sembuh." lanjutnya.

Sebelum Iwaizumi mampu melempar benda apapun yang ada disekitarnya, Oikawa telah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar rawat inap sahabatnya yang suka marah-marah itu.

Malam harinya Oikawa pergi ke toko bunga lagi. Ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kageyama, dan benar saja begitu memasuki toko, Oikawa melihat sosok imut bagai buah blueberry itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku ingin mencari bunga lagi untuk sahabatku yang sakit waktu itu. Tapi, bunga selain bunga matahari. Apa kau bisa memilihkannya untukku?" tanya Oikawa.

Raut wajah Kageyama terlihat bingung, wajah itu seperti berkata,

'Kau ini siapa ya?'

"Um... Aku pernah kesini sebelumnya. Jika kau ingat, waktu itu kau menyarankanku untuk memberikan bunga matahari pada sahabatku yang sedang sakit."

Kageyama pun tertawa hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit, ia seakan telah mengingat siapa Oikawa sebenarnya.

Kageyama pun berjalan menuju deretan bunga yang ada di toko itu. Oikawa tak tinggal diam, ia mengekor dibelakang Kageyama. Tangan si pemilik rambut raven itu mengambil sebuah bunga, yang Oikawa rasa adalah bunga krisan. Kageyama langsung menyerahkan bunga yang belum terbungkus rapi itu pada Oikawa.

"Kenapa harus bunga krisan?" tanya Oikawa heran.

Kageyama mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menunjukkan berapa harga bunga matahari waktu itu. Tangannya dengan gesit menuliskan sesuatu di buku itu. Ia pun langsung menunjukkannya pada Oikawa.

"Bunga krisan ini menunjukkan keinginan kita terhadap orang yang sedang sakit, agar ia diberi umur yang panjang. Aku memilihkan warna ungu, karena warna ungu menunjukkan keinginan kuat untuk cepat sembuh... ." gumam Oikawa yang membacakan tulisan apa yang sebenarnya Kageyama tunjukkan.

Senyum manis anak itu masih melekat dibibirnya. Tampaknya, Oikawa tau apa yang janggal dari Kageyama, anak ini... Bisu. Dengan senyum getirnya, Oikawa berkata,

"Baiklah aku akan membeli bunga ini. Terimakasih ya, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama tampak terkejut dengan honorific apa yang Oikawa sematkan pada namanya dan lagi, Oikawa memanggilnya dengan nama pemberian orang tuanya, bukan marganya. Oikawa yang sadar akan hal ini pun jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Anooo, maaf... Aku memang selalu memanggil orang yang baru aku kenal dengan panggilan begitu. Jika kau tidak suka aku akan memanggilmu—"

Belum sempat Oikawa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kageyama telah lebih dulu menunjukkan buku notenya lagi.

'Tidak masalah, tuan... .'

Begitu bunyi dari pesan Kageyama yang seakan-akan ingin Oikawa melengkapi bagian kosong dibelakang kata tuan dengan namanya.

"Oikawa, namaku Oikawa Tooru."

Kageyama kemudian tertawa, ia pun langsung menulis lagi di buku kecilnya yang Oikawa rasa telah menjadi sahabat karib anak ini.

'Tidak masalah, tuan Oikawa.'

Sungguh, Oikawa rasa ia semakin jatuh cinta pada malaikat bermata biru yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

* * *

_The Whisper of Flowers_

Keadaan Iwaizumi semakin membaik, ia pun telah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter yang menanganinya. Seiring dengan hal itu, Oikawa juga semakin akrab dengan Kageyama. Terkadang Oikawa membantu Kageyama menanam bibit bunga di kebun yang ternyata terletak tepat dibelakang toko. Oikawa menjadi banyak tau tentang jenis-jenis bunga dan filosofi apa yang ada disetiap jenis bunga.

Perasaan sukanya terhadap Kageyama juga semakin membesar, sensasi ' _butterflies in my stomatch_ ' selalu ia rasakan manakala Kageyama tersenyum padanya. Hingga suatu hari Oikawa pun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kageyama. Waktu itu, seperti biasa, Oikawa membantu Kageyama berkebun.

"Tobio-chan, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Biar aku yang melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Kageyama pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu yang terletak tak jauh dari tanah perkebunan. Cukup lama pria itu menunggu Oikawa selesai menanam bibit bunga. Begitu Oikawa mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Kageyama, pria imut itu langsung mengelap wajah tampan Oikawa dengan tisu.

"Haha, tidak usah Tobio-chan, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok."

Kageyama langsung menyodorkan air mineral pada Oikawa.

'Oikawa-san pasti haus.' seperti biasa, Kageyama menggunakan alat bantu berupa buku catatan untuk menunjukkan perkataan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak bertingkah laku imut begini? Kau tau, aku bisa jantungan jika berada di dekatmu terus."

Pipi Kageyama memerah begitu mendengar perkataan Oikawa. God! Oikawa jadi tidak sabar ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kageyama.

"Tobio-chan, aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu."

'Kenapa begitu Oikawa-san?'

"Karena aku menjadi banyak tau tentang bunga, makna dibalik rupa dan jenis bunga itu sendiri. Aku juga bisa lebih menghargai apa yang sudah aku miliki."

Kemudian, mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa menit.

"Dulu aku selalu melakukan apapun semauku asal tidak berlebihan. Pertanyaannya adalah ' _how much is too much?_ ' , tiap manusia pasti punya ukuran kepuasan masing-masing, tapi pada dasarnya manusia tidak akan pernah puas. Begitu aku melihatmu, aku merasa lebih bersyukur. Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah mendapatkan uang karena aku berasal dari keluarga kaya, tapi beda denganmu, kau harus bekerja keras dulu disini, baru kau bisa mendapatkan uang."

"Dan lagi, aku bisa berbicara sesukaku, bahkan mencaci maki orang sekalipun aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi tidak denganmu."

"Sebelum terlambat, aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu."

'Apa itu Oikawa-san?'

"Tunggu disini sebentar ya?"

Oikawa pun meninggalkan Kageyama dalam kebingungan. Ternyata Oikawa ingin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobilnya. Benda misterius itu, ia sembunyikan dibalik badannya agar Kageyama tidak tau.

'Oikawa-san, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau utarakan?'

Oikawa tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama. Ia malah menyodorkan benda misterius yang ia bawa, yang ternyata adalah bunga mawar ungu.

"Tobio-chan, aku rasa kau sudah tau filosofi dari bunga mawar ungu ini? Tapi, aku ingin mengungkapkannya dengan jelas. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, padamu."

Ya, makna dari bunga mawar ungu adalah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan air mata yang hampir tumpah Kageyama menerima bunga mawar ungu itu.

"Kau tau? Bunga mawar ungu ini sangat sulit didapatkan. Bahkan di toko bunga ini tidak ada." gurau Oikawa, ia berharap perkataannya dapat membuat Kageyama sedikit tenang.

"Masih ada satu benda lagi."

Oikawa pun menyodorkan benda terakhir pada Kageyama. Dan benda itu adalah, bunga mawar merah berjumlah dua belas tangkai.

"Iya, aku tau kau pasti sudah tau filosofi dari bunga mawar merah ini. Aku cinta padamu, itukan artinya?"

Kali ini, air mata Kageyama benar-benar tumpah. Ia bahagia, sungguh bahagia, setidaknya begitu yang Oikawa pikirkan tentang anak SMA ini.

"Tapi, yang ingin aku ungkapkan bukan 'aku cinta padamu' Tobio-chan. Mawar merah artinya aku cinta padamu dan dua belas tangkai mawar merah artinya jadilah milikku. Jadi, yang ingin aku ungkapkan adalah, aku cinta padamu, jadilah milikku."

Kageyama terkejut, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, pertanda ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari Oikawa. Oikawa langsung meraih tengkuk Kageyama dengan telapak tangannya, ia melakukannya agar dahinya dan juga dahi 'Tobio-chan'-nya bersentuhan. Senyum bahagia tertaut di bibir keduanya. Oikawa bahkan dapat melihat dengan jarak begitu dekat jika Kageyama masih menangis dengan mata terpejam.

"Terimakasih Tobio-chan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloooo! Saya author baru di fandom ini, tapi bukan fans baru di fandom ini. Iya, saya tau fiction ini cheesy banget, saya aja sampe geli gitu ngelihat Oikawa yang OOC banget disini, maap keun. Oh iya, ada beberapa kata yang saya kutip dari youtubers favorite saya #bodoamatdahthor. Sebelumnya saya sudah punya account ffn, yang suka K-Pop dan suka EXO mungkin bisa cek account saya 'Baekkaepsong'. Ya udah gitu aja, saya harap kalian suka fiction ini, mind to review?


End file.
